1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for preventing unwanted scent marking or urination by an animal, and in particular to such devices used with household pets.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known by pet owners, especially of male dogs and cats' that such pets will instinctively "mark" their territory. This is accomplished by the animal's depositing of a small amount of urine generally containing a particularly strong smelling glandular secretion that, in the wild, is useful as a means of territorial demarcation. However, such marking activity is not desirable in a household pet, especially if it occurs indoors. Unfortunately, short of leaving the pet outside at all times, their is no way of preventing this territorial marking as the result of training alone, due to the basic instinctive nature of the behavior.
A diaper-like device is known in the prior art, for use primarily with female dogs when they are in heat, and is worn by the animal around its hind quarters to interfere with mating. However, such devices have no utility for the prevention of marking secretion by a male animal. In addition, it is well understood that animals can be very intolerant of various devices or clothing like articles secured to them.
It would therefore be very desirable to have a device that prevented the damage that can result from this marking activity, and to do so with a device that is well tolerated and comfortable to the animal, and that is easy and inexpensive to use.